Slalom is a form of racing involving skiing or snowboarding between poles or gates. Depending on the variation and type of slalom discipline, the poles or gates are spaced more closely or farther apart. During a race, a contestant is required to maneuver through the gates. It is required that the contestant clear the gates, which means that the contestant properly steers at least their boots around each gate.